


But Why?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Leon (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Well only to Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Leon finds out the Knights know, he's confused. What makes Merlin so special?
Relationships: Leon & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 46
Kudos: 648





	But Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed a prompt for the Guards to know about Merlin's Magic, with one asking for a little more of Leon! Enjoy :)

Sir Leon, as First Knight of Camelot, was the last of the Guards to hear of the secret tradition that the Guards passed down. Not quite Knights of Camelot, but they were still honoured, still wore the emblem and protected the King. He tried to learn each by name, was responsible for the duties that they were given, oversaw their training.

When he learned that they kept a treasonous secret, however, he was shocked.

He didn’t know what part confused him more, the fact that Merlin had Magic, or the fact that the Guards that were sworn to protect the King were not telling him about it. He questioned them, demanded they tell him everything, and watched as they slowly looked amongst themselves.

‘We overheard. The Court Physician is always shouting at him to keep it a secret.’ So, the treachery ran to Gaius as well. Leon could only imagine how much this was going to hurt Arthur.

‘But why keep it?’ He demanded, wanting to understand why their loyalty wavered.

‘Merlin’s not a threat to the Crown.’

‘He would die for the King.’

‘He’s nice to us. Bothers to learn our names.’

‘And sneaks us food when we’re on duty!’

‘Plus he’s saved us countless times.’

Sir Leon had a long night ahead of him, listening to all the tales of Magic that he couldn’t quite believe. Of the same Dragon that he thought was dead, actually living under the Castle and speaking to Merlin. Telling him he was supposed to kill the Lady Morgana, but instead he had saved her. That he was a Dragonlord too, and kept saving Arthur’s life.

He didn’t sleep that night. Leon moved through the halls and pondered all that he had learned, before realising that the sun had risen and he would be late to training.

When he made it, he found the Knights laughing and joking with Merlin. The manservant was dressed in armour far too big for him, Arthur swinging the sword lazily and hitting him every so often, just enough force to drive Merlin back a couple of steps. Leon watched, wondering why a sorcerer would ever allow such a thing to happen to him. Even when Arthur kicked his feet out from under him, and Merlin hit the floor with a clanging sound, the manservant just pouted.

He didn’t understand, not until he saw Arthur offer out his hand. Pulling Merlin up easily, dusting down the younger’s shoulders in an affectionate way, in the act of brotherhood that fell between Knights, not between a King and his servant. But there was Arthur, who ruffled Merlin’s hair, and the manservant’s frown turned into an annoyed smile, like he couldn’t bear to be angry at the King.

After that, Sir Leon took better care of the manservant. Would watch him closely on Hunts, catching the gleam of gold whenever bandits came running their way. Merlin never strayed from Arthur’s side, a constant even when they faced dangers that would leave most Knights quaking in their boots.

One evening, the Knight could take it no more. He moved across to where Merlin was tending to the fire, sat down.

‘Sir Leon, are you still hungry? I’ve got some leftover bread…’ It reminded him of what the Guards said, about the skinniest man in all of Camelot offering out his own food to those around him. Leon’s heart swelled with pride, with the desire to protect the boy in front from all that which had hurt him.

He was determined to learn each of Merlin’s secrets, one by one, and be the shoulder that the manservant so obviously needed. After all, he could imagine it was a lonely job, keeping secrets for a living. In the end, they had the same aim, to protect Arthur.

‘I would like to thank you, Merlin.’ He watched the man’s eyes widen comically, unused to praise being this genuine. All this time, Merlin had been a constant for all of the Knights, but they had never really repaid the debt.

‘For dinner?’ Merlin squeaked, looking unsure. Leon chuckled, shook his head and looked across to where Arthur was scolding Gwaine for bringing wine on their trip.

‘For using your gift to protect Arthur. I cannot imagine it is easy.’ He watched out of the corner of his eye as Merlin tensed up, ready to flee. The disbelief, the panic, the confusion when he realised Leon did not intend to tell anyone.

‘Why… why not tell Arthur? I’m nothing more than a servant!’ His voice raised just enough to show how scared he was, and Leon placed a hand on his thigh. It halted Merlin mid-panic, the sorcerer looking up with those bright eyes that he had seen turn golden.

‘You’re so much more than that, Merlin. You’re a friend, a brother to Arthur. Keeping us safe, but not seeking a reward? It’s more honourable than any Knight I’ve ever met.’ Every word was genuine, and he could tell Merlin was trying to search for the lie in his voice. Finding none, his eyes welled up with tears, his smile shaky.

‘I won’t let him down. Any of you.’ Did people expect things from him? Leon found anger building in his gut, the thought of people expecting something of Merlin just because of the fact he had Magic.

‘Oh Merlin, you’re one of us. We do things together.’ He squeezed the hand that was on Merlin’s thigh, watched as the sorcerer nodded shyly.

‘Sir Lancelot knows as well.’ Unsurprising, Leon had thought he might.

‘Gwaine?’ He questioned, Merlin shrugging.

‘I haven’t told him, but Gwaine… well, you know how he is.’ Loyal to Merlin, down to his core. Yes, Leon could understand why the Knight felt that way.

‘I’ll keep your secret, Merlin, in return for one thing.’

‘Anything.’ The speed in which he answered was what broke Leon’s heart the most, the fear of what would happen if Arthur found out about the secret he had been harbouring.

‘I want you to tell me everything. With time, of course, but I’d like to know your story.’

The smile he got in return was enough to assure Sir Leon that he had done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read the others fics today, does anyone have any smut prompts they want written? 
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
